


No Cases in Bed

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Lee needs distracting from a case and Carter is more than happy to help. Shameless smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So first off, amazing news! Maone made some fanvids!  
> This one is Carter/Lee from the tv show and it's brilliant!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cn1OgFd6Y6g  
> There's a bunch of other Rush Hour fanvids on the same channel too, both for the tv show and the movies. So go check them out!
> 
> Also, Maone suggested we use the tumblr tag Cartlee for the ship because apparently Carlee is already a thing for other ships so stuff would get buried. Anyway there's now some stuff in the Cartlee tag on tumblr so check it out.
> 
> Anyway, now that that's all said, have some shameless smut!

"Hey, what did we agree when we first moved in together?" Carter asked reprovingly as he walked into the bedroom and saw his husband leaning back against the headboard of the bed, a case file open on his lap as he studied it.

Lee blinked, his attention moving to Carter. "No cases in bed," he answered with a sigh. "I know. I just can't stop thinking about it. There is something we're not seeing."

Carter crawled across the bed and sat down next to him, leaning in close and reaching out to brush his fingertips along Lee's jaw.

"I know a way to stop you thinking about it," he said, pitching his voice low and full of suggestion as he ducked his head to press an open mouthed kiss to his throat, smiling against his skin when Lee tipped his head back to give him better access. Carter took the opportunity to pull the case file from his grip but Lee's hands chased after it a moment later, his longer arms making it easy for him to catch hold of the edge where Carter was trying to hold it away from him.

For a couple of moments, they both pulled at it but then Carter moved his mouth lower, scraping his teeth against Lee's collarbone, where he knew he was sensitive, and Lee gasped against him. Carter pulled the file from his unresisting hands, with a grin of triumph, and dropped it over the side of the bed where he couldn't get at it.

"That is not fair," Lee told him but he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Carter asked, the hint of a challenge in his voice as he swung a leg across Lee so that he could straddle his lap and take up his full attention. When Lee's eyes dropped to his lips, he knew he had won.

He kissed him then, deep and slow, sliding their tongues together in familiar movements as he cupped Lee's face in his palms. Lee's hands slipped under the hem of his t shirt, warm and strong as they slid up his back to pull him closer and hold him there. But it wasn't long before those hands turned to pulling at Carter's clothes instead and Carter broke the kiss and sat back to pull his t shirt over his head and toss it carelessly onto the floor.

Lee's eyes dipped to his chest, his hands already reaching out to touch and Carter let him trace warm fingertips across his skin, skimming down from his collarbone to his hips and mapping out every inch in between with the kind of reverence that made Carter feel overwhelmingly special. Lee's hands reached his waist, tugging at the waistband of his jeans, and Carter answered his silent request by unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers, kicking his way out of them until he was completely naked in Lee's lap.

He grinned at the way Lee's eyes darkened with want and the way his hands gripped at his bare thighs as he leaned up for another kiss, exploring Carter's mouth with the same thoroughness he showed everything else. Carter melted against him, losing himself in the kiss and the warmth of his hands, sighing into his mouth when he felt one of Lee's hands inch further up his thigh.

He bit playfully at Lee's lower lip and heard him make that low sound in his throat that Carter loved so much. He felt Lee move under him and then he was being tipped sideways as Lee rolled them so that he could press Carter into the mattress, breaking the kiss and pulling back to look down at him appreciatively.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Carter told him when they had settled, plucking at the fabric of Lee's shirt in distaste as he eyed his still fully clothed husband.

"Then I will have to fix that," Lee answered, pulling away to stand up and shed his clothes. Carter propped himself up on his elbows to look as his husband stripped quickly, watching as each item was discarded to reveal more skin and experiencing a flare of anticipation at the thought of pressing his hands to that body.

He wasn't too distracted to note the way Lee's attention was still focused on him though, taking pride in the way Lee's eyes strayed back to him where he lay splayed across the bed naked. He spread his legs further apart in shameless invitation and Lee's movements sped up as he divested himself of his clothes. In moments, he had crawled up the bed and was back on top of Carter, kissing him with fresh fervor and slotting their hips together to grind down against him.

Carter hummed approval into the kiss, arousal starting to curl in his stomach at the delicious friction. When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart panting and Lee immediately moved lower, trailing open mouthed kisses down Carter's chest, his hands tracing patterns on his hipbones.

His tongue was hot on Carter's skin and Carter reached for him without a second thought, hands tangling in his hair as he pulled him back up to kiss him with abandon until he could barely breath.

"I want you in me," he told him breathlessly when they pulled apart after what felt like an age and Lee nodded fervently, already reaching out to grab the lube from the nightstand and then settling to kneel between Carter's bent legs.

It wasn't long before Carter was being stretched open by slick fingers. He almost loved this part more than what came next; loved the careful way Lee worked him open, taking great care not to hurt him; loved the way those clever fingers could take him apart with slow, pressing strokes that made him want it to last forever.

Lee curled his fingers, brushing them over Carter's prostate, and Carter let out a wordless cry, arching his back and pushing down onto his fingers in a desperate search for more, seeing Lee bite his lip at the action. He knew Lee liked watching him like that so he tossed his head back for effect as he started to fuck himself on his husband's fingers, heels digging into the bed for purchase as he pressed down onto him. He heard Lee make a low sound that was half gasp, half moan and knew that it would only be seconds before he decided he wanted to be more involved.

He was proven right by a firm hand pressing against his hip as Lee carefully pulled his fingers out and Carter whined at the loss, his hips still twitching as he tried to press down onto nothing. Tipping his head up, he saw Lee slicking himself up and groaned at the sight, his arousal kicking up a notch as he watched the movements of his hand on his cock. He let out a huff of irritation when Lee saw him watching and deliberately slowed his strokes, a wicked look in his eyes as he tilted his hips to give Carter a better view.

"Fuck," Carter gasped, his hand straying down to his own cock, desperate for friction of some kind, but Lee batted his hand away.

"Not yet," he said and Carter made a frustrated sound, his eyes darting up to Lee's face.

"Then you'd better do something about this instead," Carter said, gesturing as his erection and unable to keep the desperate edge out of his voice. His breath hitched when Lee stopped stroking himself and pressed a hand to each of Carter's knees, sliding them up his legs at a painfully slow pace, his thumbs rubbing teasingly at the inside of his thighs.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked, his voice low and seductive in a way that made Carter shiver. It was all he could do not to leap up and throw himself on Lee to get what he wanted but instead he reached out, his hands finding Lee's shoulders and pulling at him urgently.

"Get in me now," he ordered but the effect was ruined by his breathlessness.

"So demanding," Lee teased, amusement dancing in his eyes as he leaned over him and Carter took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his waist and pull him close.

"Fuck. Me. Now." he hissed in his ear and felt Lee shudder against him. That seemed to be all the convincing Lee needed because then there was blunt pressure against his entrance and Lee was sliding into him, his head tipping forward to rest against Carter's shoulder as he edged inside, being just as careful as he had been when stretching him open with his fingers.

He stopped when he was all the way in and they stayed that way for a few moments while Carter adjusted to the feeling of being filled up. He could feel Lee's breath on his skin as he panted against his shoulder and knew that the moment's stillness wasn't just for him but for Lee's frayed self control too.

His own restraint was quickly failing though and the desire running through him wouldn't let him stay still for long.

"Move," he told him after a few seconds, his hands pulling at Lee's hips to urge him into motion, and he was rewarded by slow rolling thrusts and Lee's mouth on his skin.

"Faster," he urged but Lee ignored him, keeping his thrusts slow and deliberate in a way that set arousal simmering under Carter's skin. His mouth was hot against Carter's throat but he kept even his kisses slow until they both had more control over themselves, their previous urgency being replaced by something more leisurely and altogether more intimate.

Carter loved it like this, when they had the patience to make it last, loved the steady rocking movements of Lee's hips as he drew out their pleasure with languid thrusts that had them building oh so slowly towards completion.

Carter pushed down on to him in turn, matching his slow rhythm and gasping at the hot feeling that coiled inside him.

"Fuck, I'd do anything for you, you know," he gasped out. "Anything. You're so fucking perfect. Sometimes I can't believe you're mine."

He felt Lee chuckle against him and pull back slightly to look down at him with an affectionate smile. Carter had a tendency to make wild declarations of love in bed but, even though he knew Lee would tease him for his words later, he had no intention of stopping when it put that look on Lee's face that said he felt happy and loved.

"I love you so much," he carried on breathlessly, watching the fond look in Lee's eyes as they continued their slow rocking movements, completely in sync. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you."

"You did not," Lee answered, his mouth twitching with amusement. "You couldn't stand me."

"Alright, alright," Carter conceded with a grin. "Since not long after I met you then. But that doesn't sound as good." Lee laughed, the steady rhythm of his thrusts faltering for a moment before he got them back under control and Carter moaned at the sparks the stuttering pace set off inside him.

"I do not mind when you started wanting me. I care only that you do want me," Lee told him, something soft in his eyes.

"You're such a sap," Carter smiled. "I love it. I love you." He pulled him down into a kiss, deep and slow, arousal building steadily inside him as they kept moving together. He slid his hands up Lee's back, relishing the feeling of warm skin and flexing muscles.

"I want you all the time," he told him when they broke the kiss. "Even before we were together, I wanted you so much." He knew he was babbling but sometimes his mouth just got away from him and he couldn't stop it.

"You did?" Lee asked, ever the enabler when Carter was like this.

"Yes. All the time," Carter answered him, tightening his legs around Lee's waist. "Whenever you were close. God, the amount of times I wanted you right there in the precinct."

"That would have been quite a sight," Lee laughed, a delighted look in his eyes.

"Oh god, I'm gonna regret telling you that aren't I?" Carter asked, recognizing that look to mean that he was going to be affectionately ribbed about it for quite a while. Lee's responding smile confirmed it and Carter tipped his head back into the pillow with a groan that was more for show than anything else because he had never really minded Lee's teasing. A moment later, he felt Lee's lips at his throat, felt the smiling curve of his mouth against his skin as he pressed a brief kiss there.

"Would you have at least found somewhere private?" Lee teased and Carter swatted at his arm playfully.

"Can you blackmail me with this later?" he said. "We're kind of in the middle of something, right now." He was watching Lee's face as he said it so he saw the amused look fade to be replaced by something thoughtful as his movements stilled with no warning.

"Blackmail," Lee murmured absently and Carter frowned in confusion, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek.

"Jonathan?" he asked in concern, bewildered by the sudden change in events.

"Carter..." Lee started and Carter stilled under him because nowadays Lee only called him Carter at work and that was all it took for realization to hit.

"Oh no," he said pointing an accusing finger up at him. "Tell me you're not thinking about the case right now. Tell me you're not having some kind of breakthrough while you've got your dick up my ass!"

Lee at least had the good grace to look abashed but it clearly didn't stop his train of thought.

"I think I know what this has all been about," he said.

"Is this really what our marriage has come to?" Carter complained loudly, pressing his hands over his face.

"Alicia's sister said that Alicia never knew where her son was placed when he was adopted but he could have tracked her down on his own," Lee said.

"I'm not listening to this," Carter told him, his voice muffled by his hands.

"James," Lee said softly, pulling his hands away from his face.

"I can't believe you want to talk about this right now," Carter whined petulantly.

"I will make it up to you," Lee promised with a roll of his hips that had Carter panting underneath him and then pouting at the blatant manipulation.

"Damn right you will," he said when he'd caught his breath, deciding that there was no way he was going to manage to stop this conversation so he might as well roll with it. And if he was being perfectly honest, he was curious to hear Lee's solution too. He had never been particularly good at separating himself from cases either. "But that's really not helping if you want me to understand anything you say." He pressed his hands to Lee's hips, holding them still to prevent him moving and trying to calm his own desire long enough to listen, which was difficult given his current position.

"Alright, what's this breakthrough?" he asked.

"What if Darren Sanders is Alicia Frye's son?"

"That...would actually make a lot of sense," Carter said, trying to think it through. He was having difficulty gathering his thoughts though when he was still hard and in the middle of being fucked by his husband, arousal still thrumming in his veins. He took a few deep breaths to try to clear his hazy mind, finding it difficult to tear his thoughts away from the feel of Lee's cock inside him.

"He is about the right age. It would explain why she gave him the job at her company when there were more qualified applicants," Lee suggested and Carter forced himself to focus on his words.

"You think he was blackmailing her?"

"It would have damaged her reputation if people had found out. He could have used that to his advantage."

"If that's true then those cash withdrawals she'd started making would make a lot more sense," Carter added, getting caught up in the thrill that came with slotting all the pieces of a case together. "Maybe he got more demanding, started asking for money as well."

"But there was no withdrawal in the final month before her death. Perhaps she decided to stop paying and he got angry."

"It makes sense. No one stabs somebody that many times without being angry," Carter added.

"We need to-" Lee started, already jumping ahead to their next action and Carter could see that if he didn't stop him, he would be leaping out of bed to start the process of getting a warrant, despite the lateness of the hour.

"Alright, we can get a warrant for his house in the morning," he said, cutting him off effectively. "But right now..." He rolled his hips down in distraction and Lee made a quiet sound of pleasure as he was pulled from his thoughts of the case. "I believe you said something about making it up to me. I warn you though, it's gonna take a lot to earn my forgiveness for thinking about the case while you're having sex with me."

Despite his complaints, there was no heat in his words and he could see from Lee's amused expression that he knew that too.

"Then I will do my best," Lee said anyway, affection in his eyes and his focus back on Carter, before bending his head to seal their mouths together in a filthy kiss as his hips restarted a slow rocking motion that made Carter groan into his mouth. It didn't take much to re-stoke the warm arousal that had started to fade during their conversation and soon Carter was making small needy sounds in the back of his throat.

Pleasure was starting to sing through his veins as they moved together, his thoughts going hazy again as he let himself get lost in it. They broke the kiss to breath and Lee moved his lips to Carter's neck pressing them against his pulse point again, licking and sucking to draw louder moans from Carter's throat. He changed the angle of his hips slightly and suddenly every thrust brushed against Carter's prostate, making his head swim with pleasure. He keened against him, throwing his arms around Lee's shoulders, one hand gripping at his hair as his own hips twitched, desperate for just that little bit more that would send him over the edge.

But Lee kept his thrusts at just the right pace to keep him from it, enough to have Carter panting in his ear and arching up against him, but not quite enough to let him finish.

"Please," he gasped as Lee mouthed at his jaw. "Please."

"Patience," Lee responded, his voice a low murmur against Carter's skin.

His hands seemed to be everywhere, expertly finding every sensitive spot that Carter had and using them to bring him closer to the edge and hold him there, his fingers touching, teasing, grasping until Carter was a writhing mess beneath him.

He felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body burning with hot arousal. His thoughts were a scattered wreck, solely focused on the feel of Lee against him, the heat of his mouth and the waves of pleasure that washed over him with each roll of his hips.

"Jonathan, please, ah, Jonathan," Carter babbled, too far gone for any more sweeping declarations of adoration, his thoughts turning incoherent and his hands grasping at any part of Lee he could reach. Lee chose that moment to speed up his movements, finally, _finally_ , giving Carter what he wanted and thrusting into him harder, his own cries of pleasure joining Carter's.

Carter clutched at him desperately, enjoying the low, urgent noises that Lee made in his throat in response. He raised his head to bring their mouths together but it quickly became less a kiss and more panting into each other's mouths, their lips brushing as they gasped each other's names.

"I love you," Carter moaned brokenly, his hips losing all coordination as he tried to meet each of Lee's thrusts. Lee cried out something in response, so garbled that Carter could only just recognize it as Cantonese for 'I love you', and then they were tipping over the edge, crying out in unison. Carter came so hard he could have sworn he saw stars and for a moment everything was blissful ecstasy.

He was dimly aware of Lee pulling out and collapsing next to him but he was too busy gasping for breath and basking in the euphoric afterglow to string more than two thoughts together. It was some time before he felt able to move, so he lay still, listening to Lee's harsh breathing next to him as he caught his breath.

"That was some seriously amazing sex," Carter announced a few minutes later, when he had recovered slightly, his whole body tingling in the wake of ecstatic pleasure and any filter between his brain and mouth completely gone.

"Am I forgiven then?" Lee asked, plastering himself along Carter's side and curling an arm around his waist.

"I think I'd forgive you for anything right now," Carter said happily, still caught up in the blissful afterglow. "I feel like I'm floating."

"So that is a yes," Lee murmured against the skin of his shoulder.

"That's a _definite_ yes," Carter agreed turning his head and tipping Lee's chin up to bring their mouths together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. It's not even what I was planning on writing next but it just kind of happened!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
